


Secret Lotus Smile

by RhinoHill



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #vss365, F/M, Ficlet, Love, Prompt Fic, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoHill/pseuds/RhinoHill
Summary: Jack's smarter than he looks.He knows he can do better than the super corny jokes he spends hours planning.But he doesn't want to.Because nobody smilesLike she smilesJust before she glances away--oOo--





	Secret Lotus Smile

It’s a stupid joke.  
But I want to do no better  
Because

Your eyes flash up to mine  
Your dimples deepen  
Your slow smile  
Unfolds  
Petal by petal

And before you glance away  
I know

Your secret lotus smile  
Bloomed just for me  
Today

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the twitter prompt #lotus on #vss365, June 4, 2019.
> 
> But also for that sacred, secret smile...


End file.
